


The Cockroach

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cringe, FLUFFYYYYYYY, M/M, Old Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Hehe. Levi, humanity's strongest, is afraid of a bug. So am I. ~ K.C.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Try starting and ending a story with the same four words. For instance: "I checked my watch..." and "... I checked my watched."
> 
> Pairing: Ereri

_Eren_

"I love you, too." I answered. Levi and I had finally moved in together.

He kissed my cheek, before heading off to the kitchen to make dinner.

 

I smiled "You're in a good mood today." I said, leaning against the counter. 

"Why wouldn't I be? We finally moved all your shit in the house. There's no more."

"Wow, rude."

"You can't tell me you don't have a shit ton of stuff."

 

"I don't have a shit ton of stuff.

He glared at me from the stove, and pointed the spatula at me. "Don't make me use this spatula." 

I chuckled. "Maybe, I will."

"I'll make you sleep on the couch."

 

I watched him as he made dinner. Levi was an excellent cook in the kitchen, as where I am forced to keep out because I'd burn down the house, trying to make an ice cream cone, to quote Levi's words.

 

Today he made my favorite, chicken and broccoli Alfredo. He served it out, and I thanked him.

"Just a treat for earlier."

I chuckled. "Right, that."

 

Earlier today, Levi was putting my books in the bookshelf. I was in the room at the time, refolding everything in the drawers because I did it wrong the first time. I heard something break outside, and ran out to check on Levi. He was being chased by a cockroach through the living room before climbing on me, piggy-back style. There was one of our dining table chairs on the floor in the pieces.

"Levi, feared by all, is scared of a cockroach the size of an egg."  
He punched my arm, and I leaned down towards the floor. Levi clung to me, as the cockroach crawled around my feet.

I carried him into the room, and set him on the bed, where he folded my clothes. Then I went out and caught the bug in a box and carried it outside. 

 

I sprayed the box with bug spray and burned it. Levi was happy, when I told him. He cleaned the whole living room carpet while I put all the clothes and the books in. 

 

Levi set the bowls on the dining table. I thanked him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and we sat at our three-chaired dining table.

"I love you." 

"I love you, too."

"I was talking to my food."

He threw the spatula at me. 

"Ow, I'm kidding."

"Uh-huh."

"I love you."

"I know." He smiled. 

I frowned. He sighed.

 

"I love you, too."


End file.
